1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of driving the same, and particularly, to an active matrix LCD employing thin film transistors (TFTs) and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low-power thin LCDs are widely used for office automation equipment such as personal computers and word processors. Opposed type active matrix LCDs employing TFTs are flat and capable of displaying quality images. The TFT LCDs are popular for lap-top and book-type personal computers, word processors, and small-size television sets. Recent office automation equipment requires larger and higher quality displays. Accordingly, the LCDs including the TFT LCDs are required to have large screens and to display high quality images. It is also necessary to provide a method of driving such LCDs.